The present invention relates to a reading lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reading lamp which is hung on the neck of the user.
A conventional lamp cannot be carried by the user. The user can hold a flashlight with one hand and hold a book with the other hand while reading the book outdoors at night. However, it is difficult to hold a flashlight with one hand and to browse the book with the other hand.